


【魄魄】Hold Me Tight

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 唱跳天后鬼超红✖️鬼粉丝个站站长白
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> OOC  
> 唱跳天后鬼超红✖️鬼粉丝个站站长白  
> 🎵Hold Me Tight-SNH48  
> 点歌来自@陆夕夜  
> 真的欠了好久好久好久抱歉😭我没有忘！🥺

“拜拜站长～辛苦啦。”

“没事，拜拜拜拜。”收回了最后一个借出的灯牌，白敬亭抓过一大把应援棒手幅灯牌，一股脑塞回背包，转身没入离场的巨大人流中。

地铁里人潮涌动，人们都带着相似的头饰，拿着相似的荧光棒，“罪魁祸首”就是刚刚结束巡演第一场的大势偶像鬼超红。自从她solo出道就备受关注，颜值高，业务能力强，专辑词曲均原创，简直是bug一般的存在。

此人出道首张专辑就占据了当月音乐榜单前十中的3个位置，排名最高单曲甚至到了第2名，这对于一个新人来说简直是不可能达到的新高度。各大媒体都在新闻稿中采用了类似“空前”的词汇，“鬼超红”这个名字从此频繁出现在大众视野中。

在出道之后鬼超红的势头也没有随着时间湮灭，她的新曲总是能给人惊喜，粉丝也随之越来越多，粉丝群体日益庞大，巡演终于应运而生，顺利开展。

白敬亭，看起来一个普普通通的大学生，却有着另一个身份，鬼超红个站“无忧酒”的站长。白敬亭可以说是鬼超红最早的那一批粉丝之一，当鬼超红第一张专辑发行的时候，白敬亭无意中在路边咖啡店听到，瞬间被旋律以及鬼超红魅惑的嗓音迷住。回家之后他立刻购买了数字专辑一首一首的听了起来。

其实当他听到那首歌的第一秒就知道自己变成鬼超红的粉丝了，入坑的瞬间会有一种特别的心悸，这种感觉没有办法用语言详细表达，但当那个时刻来临，你立刻就会知道那是一种什么样的感觉。

鬼超红是一个艺名，她真实的名字叫吴映洁，出道初期她的粉丝有时候会用无忧酒做代号，白敬亭就在那时注册了一个微博账号叫“无忧酒”专门记录他的追星日常。

从那之后他便开始在课余时间，在微博做一些搬运，修图等产出，偶尔有空的时候还会去现场追星，拍一些饭拍。一开始“无忧酒”这个账号充其量不过是他自己追星的私人号，但可能是图文均佳，再加上持续的为爱发电，慢慢的竟然粉丝越来越多，后来甚至和几个粉丝圈内好友达成了一个组织，一起经营这个账号。“无忧酒”这个微博名也变成了“无忧酒丨鬼超红个站”。

这次巡演他们组织了一个活动，站子事先订购了大量应援灯牌，来看演唱会的粉丝们可以凭票和押金免费借用，这样不仅应援效果好，还环保。早些时候大批量回收已经完成，站子的其他工作人员赶夜班飞机，都先走了，就留下他一个订了酒店的做收尾工作。

他在地铁里挤了一站就下车了，走到了酒店门前。酒店大堂高雅的装修和晃眼的水晶灯都让他感觉无所适从，这家酒店是周边最贵的酒店，白敬亭订这里并不是因为他有钱，而是周围其他稍微平价一点的酒店早已被抢完，最后实在没办法只好咬咬牙，和其他粉丝在这家拼了一间。

白敬亭回到房间，小伙伴早已睡下。他经过一晚上的应援已疲惫不堪，但脑子却依然活跃，演唱会上的一幕一幕轮番在脑海中播放，让他越想越兴奋，越来越睡不着。干脆爬了起来，打开单反开始看演唱会的照片和视频。

不知道过了多久，白敬亭的肚子突然咕咕咕叫了起来，他看了一眼手机，居然已经凌晨四点了！可饿着实在是睡不着，纠结了一会，他最后还是蹑手蹑脚换了衣服，摸了一张房卡出门。

一出酒店他就傻眼了，演唱会开在偏离市区的远郊，近演唱会场地的酒店周围自然也不会有什么夜宵摊。掏出手机一搜，只有300米远的地方有一个24小时的便利店，行吧，随便买点吃算了。揣了手机往便利店走去。

走到便利店门口，白敬亭突然看到便利店里一个鬼鬼祟祟的人，大晚上戴着帽子和口罩，边走边四处张望。看到那人的一瞬间白敬亭瞬间紧绷，不会吧！白敬亭赶紧躲到墙角，偷偷又看了一眼，真的是鬼超红！

白敬亭突然觉得他那个五星级酒店订的太值了，鬼超红肯定也是和他一样住在那里，半夜出来觅食的吧。但是第一次离偶像这么近，微博上怼天怼地的白敬亭却连招呼都不敢打。会打扰她，看看就好了，白敬亭心想。

这时候熟悉的声音传进了他耳朵

“老板，有没有吸的那个。”

“有，在库房，你等我一下。”

“我跟你去吧，不能被别人看到。”

什么？什么吸的那个？白敬亭脑子里的弦突然断掉，不会是他想的那种东西吧，如果是正经的东西大可不必说成“那个”，如果是他想的那个，可是违法的啊，或者是烟？可是烟的话也不怕被看到啊，都是成年人了吸烟没什么吧。

白敬亭紧张的靠在墙角，想要偷看里面的情况，又怕被发现。没过多久，鬼超红拎了一个白色袋子出来了，目测形状大小和重量，像是一包一包的袋装物，那肯定不是烟！轰的一下白敬亭脑子里爆炸了，他差点都站不稳。

“鬼超红吸/毒”这句话一直在他的脑子里循环。他真的不想相信，可是眼见为实。他觉得既痛苦又气愤，那一瞬间他下了一个决定。如果非要有一个人揭发他偶像的犯罪行为，那干脆就现在，让他亲手结果吧。

鬼超红买到了东西本来心情正愉悦着，想要往回走，突然看到墙角冲出来一个人吓得尖叫了起来，整个人迅速后退。那人冲过来一把抢过她手上的白色塑料袋。不会是那种过激的粉丝吧，她吓得逃回了便利店。

便利店老板听到尖叫声又看到她慌慌张张跑进来，赶紧一边拎了个锤子在手上防身，一边问她怎么回事，这时候门外的白敬亭也拎着袋子追了进来。

“你是谁，为什么抢我的袋子啦？！”鬼超红躲在便利店老板身后问。

白敬亭眼睛涨得血红，拎着袋子说：“你还问为什么，你们这么熟，是同伙吧，你们做这种交易难道不知道这是犯法的吗，你看看这是什么！”

“你在说什么啦！那里面装的是……”

“喜之郎cc果冻爽？”白敬亭看着袋子里的东西，整个人定在原地，脑子一品空白，场面一度凝滞。当啷一声，便利店老板手中的锤子掉在了地上，发出了钝响。

原来鬼超红每次来M市都会住在这家酒店，自然而然的和酒店附近便利店的老板熟络了起来。

误会解释开来后，他们两个同路回酒店。路上白敬亭一句话都不敢说，倒是鬼超红在他身边笑翻了。她的笑声好特别，像是鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅，白敬亭脑袋一团浆糊，但是想的都与身旁的这个人相关。

不知道为什么，舞台下的鬼超红好像和舞台上的那个她不太一样，舞台上的她时而性感时而飒爽，而现在的她，好可爱。在这之前白敬亭一直把鬼超红看作可望不可及的女神，工作连轴转却依然光彩夺目，让人难以企及，完美到虚假。而今天，就在她身旁两拳的距离听着她的台湾腔，仿佛这个人突然鲜活立体了起来，更像一个真人，而不是虚假的人物。

“你怎么不说话？”鬼超红看他默默不语，纳闷地问了一句。

“啊？什么？”白敬亭不好意思的挠挠头。

“我刚刚问你，你认不认识我？”

废话我当然认识你啊，我可是你的头号粉丝。正准备说，突然想起自己刚刚做的傻事，慌忙临时改口：“不认识啊。”

鬼超红笑笑：“那你可要多听听现在流行的音乐啦。”夏夜微风，吹起鬼超红柔顺的发丝，她的面庞在明亮路灯的照耀下，像是闪闪发光的星。

不知道为什么来时觉得漫长的300米，现在却很快走完，白敬亭尊重鬼超红的隐私，让她先搭电梯，自己在大堂转一圈再坐电梯，还特地提醒鬼超红多按几个楼层键，免得暴露她自己所住的真实楼层。

鬼超红惊讶了一下，没想到他这么贴心，顿时有点感动，在上电梯的前一刻，突然想起了什么，转身叫住白敬亭：“那个先生你等一下。”

白敬亭转身看她。

“能不能拜托你一件事，千万不要把我半夜去买果冻爽的事跟别人说哦，我最近在控制身材，经纪人不是，呃，一个管我很严的朋友不让我吃，但是就是很馋嘛。你千万不要跟别人说喔。”

原来是这样，所以在便利店的时候才说不能被别人看到。

“你不胖啊。”白敬亭下意识地脱口而出。

“但是工作要求没办法啦，我分你一个，你一定要帮我保守秘密喔。”鬼超红吐了吐舌头，从白色袋子里掏出一包塞到白敬亭手里，蹦蹦跳跳地消失在电梯门后。

白敬亭看着手上葡萄味的果冻爽，饥饿的感觉突然又恢复感应，变拧开吸了一口，好甜。少年的心随着这一口果冻，逐渐被甜味充盈，清凉，甘甜，像这夏天的风。

那时候的他并不知道，以后他会成为白rap，成为能和他偶像平起平坐的大明星，再过些时候，他甚至还会和他的偶像谈一场恋爱。

当然了，这些都是后话了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉体

<http://t.cn/A6yjU3Cj>


End file.
